


A Second of Awareness

by Starshifting



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, I love that fic, Inspired by that one memory loss fic, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, check out Tired_Tatum, sleep is for the weak, the discord wanted me to post this, you made me feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshifting/pseuds/Starshifting
Summary: In the aftermath of a battle, CT-113 studies the Mandalorian, and tries to understand why the other man is so familiar.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian/Corin
Comments: 32
Kudos: 193





	A Second of Awareness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts), [Tate_The_Great](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tate_The_Great/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> No, I will not continue this specific idea. If you want to read really well written angst, check out the fic above! And any other fic tbh.

CT-113 is staring at the Mandalorian, cautiously observing the man’s armor, looking at the way the dim light of the ship catches on the Beskar. He looks at the man’s body language as well, unease welling up in his chest when he notices how tense the other man is.

Then again, the Mandalorian always seemed tense around CT-113. 

The stormtrooper sighs, hanging his head to take another look at the cuffs limiting his movement. He’ll need to get out of those soon, to escape and somehow make his way back to the empire in one piece. 

It’s a seemingly impossible plan, but he is determined to at least try. 

He lifts his head to check on the Mandalorian, only to see that the other had not moved. He’s still tense, visor shifted away from him, but still close enough in his direction so that the Mandalorian could still keep an eye on CT-113. 

For some odd reason, CT-113 is certain that the fight that happened a few hours ago is still weighing heavily in the other man’s mind. CT-113 doesn’t know why he knows such an intimate fact. He doesn’t know _when_ he learned it. He crumples his expression, frowning at the floor as he tries to remember any details.  
  
He comes up with nothing.  
  
There’s nothing but a blank canvas.  
  
But the canvas seemed altered.

Like there was something vibrant originally, but it got painted over by white.

Something inside of Corin _clicks._

He looks up and smiles at his husband, laughing a little when Din startles a little, sharply turning to face Corin. 

“Why so tense, _Riduur_ ?” he teases, tilting his head a little as the other inhales sharply. “It’s over, we won.”  
  


Corin watches as the helmet shakes a little, like he’s trying to wake himself up from a dream. When Corin lets out a small huff in amusement, the shaking stops, replaced by uneven breathing.  
  
Corin frowns a little at the odd behavior, concern washing over his amusement, as he tilts his head in confusion. “Din, are you alright?” he asks, concern bleeding over into his words.  
  
His husband is still for a few more seconds, before seemingly breaking out of the trance, whispering a pained, “ _Corin_ ?”  
  
Concern and confusion swell up even more, and Corin attempts to get out of the bed, before he’s suddenly yanked back by cuffs he didn’t notice before. Panic is added to the cocktail of emotions, and he looks quickly from the chains on his wrist to his Mandalorian. He manages a choked, “ _What’s happening_ ?” before his head lights up with pain.  
  
He groans for a couple of seconds, unprepared for the sudden headache, before opening his eyes to the Mandalorian.  
  
“What happened?” CT-113 asks.  
  
The Mandalorian is silent for a couple of seconds, before responding with a blank, “Nothing.”  
  


CT-113 has never been more confused. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant as a warmup that I would only post on Discord. Seems like I actually want to put my writing out. Yeet yeet give me pearl tea.


End file.
